


Notes

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: All Out!! Fic Week 2k18 [9]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Ise and Hachiouji have a special routine.For Day 3: Fluff





	Notes

Everyday, Ise waited at the door for Hachiouji to leave for work. He gave his boyfriend a bento, a kiss, and a goodbye before beginning the day’s chores and errands. In return, Hachiouji brought him a pastry from the bakery by his office and reciprocated the kiss once he came home. It was their special routine, their little intimate moment in every day.

However, there was one other thing Ise always did. He always wrote a note and taped it to the lid of the bento box before wrapping it. Usually, they were short, just a quote or an encouragement, followed by an ‘I love you,’ a heart, and his signature. Sometimes they had little stories or drawings. They were just meant to make Hachiouji smile, to remind him that Ise was thinking of him. Hachiouji never mentioned them, so Ise figured he just read them and forgot about them. Or maybe he never noticed them. It didn’t matter much to Ise either way; they were Hachiouji’s notes and he could do what he pleased with them. Yet, that didn’t stop the curiosity from bubbling within Ise. 

One day, Hachiouji called Ise and apologized, saying he wouldn’t be home until well past midnight. He had received a new project that required all of his attention for the next few days. Ise, of course, said it was alright, that he understood and for Hachiouji to be careful. As soon as he hung up, Ise set to work making a bento to take to his boyfriend at the office. He knew Hachiouji would forget to eat unless someone gave him food. 

With the wrapped bento in hand, Ise left the apartment and headed to Hachiouji’s office. He took the elevator to the correct floor and stepped off. The receptionists greeted him and waved him to Hachiouji’s office. 

“Knock, knock, Mutsumi.” Ise said, peeking in the door. 

“Natsuki? What are you doing here, baby?” Hachiouji asked. 

“I brought you dinner. I don’t want you going hungry.” 

“Oh, thanks. I didn’t even think about dinner.” 

“I knew you hadn’t.” 

Hachiouji smiled as Ise set the bento on his desk and leaned in. Their lips met for a moment, Hachiouji cupping Ise’s cheek. The corkboard beside Hachiouji’s desk caught Ise’s eye. 

“Mutsumi, are those my notes?” Ise asked, disbelief in his voice. 

“Yeah. I’ve kept all of them. They get me through nights when I have to work late.” Hachiouji said. 

Ise’s lip trembled. “I love you.” 

“I love you more, Natsuki.” 

‘Well, I guess I should leave you to work. I’ll see you at home?” 

“I’ll be there when you wake up, I promise.” 

Ise smiled and gave Hachiouji one more kiss before leaving the office and returning home.


End file.
